buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Slayer timeline
I'm trying my best to stop the fanfiction Slayers from entering this timeline and I'm continuously having to revert. Please help. Somebody with the books, please verify. There are some timeline sites on the web that are heavily augmented by personal fanfiction and must be avoided. Some of them like "Princess Amirah" I recognize from the fanfiction-named Slayer timelines. Also Nayéé'neizgháni is NOT spelled "Nayee Neizghani" in the comic. Hers and several other character page links go to the wrong names. Also, lets try not to put messy white margins in pictures and replace good pictures with worse ones under the same name so they have to be uploaded again. 01:10, 11 January 2009 (UTC)NileQT87 Overlinking What's the deal with linking a word every time it appears? It's totally unnecessary. A word should only be linked the first time it appears. Paul730 18:28, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Split This article is way too long. It should be split in smaller sections, particularly with the new Slayers.--Gonzalo84 05:38, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Included Slayers Should Slayers like Ejuk and the Moroccan Slayer really be included here, since they are, if I'm not mistaken, from books that are not canon? Or, at the very least, shouldn't there be some designation as to which Slayers are from canonical works and which are not? --Stevehim42 14:05, September 26, 2009 (UTC) It would be preferrable to place a tag that indicates that the article includes non-canonical elements for the sake of completeness.--Gonzalo84 14:46, September 26, 2009 (UTC) What Gonzalo said. Din's Fire 997 02:02, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I'll third that -- sometimes I'm actually trying to look up something non-canonical (from the books, not from personal fanfics) and having those Slayers gone (like they are right now) isn't a good solution either. But if there was a tag on the page, or just a little notation on each of those Slayers that'd help a lot. Definitely they should all be sourced, at least. Grahamburglar (talk) 12:08, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Slayer activation dates I'm thinking that we should remove the years that the newer Slayers were activated unless it's specified. We know that the Slayers in the Hellmouth battle were activated in 2003. But Soledad was activated much later, she was activated DURING season 8, not at the end of season 7. We don't know that Soledad was activated in 2007 (as it says in the article). In fact it think it's a bit silly to place season 8 *four years* after the end of season 7. We've been told that season 8 picks up about a year and a half after season 7. We are now operating in "comic book time". The comics aren't set in any specific year, and trying to pin a year on certain events is just going to get messy. Furthermore, we don't know when Slayers like Leah, Simone, Gigi etc were activated. They may have been activated in 2003 while Buffy was down in the Hellmouth or they may have been activated a week prior to "The Long Way Home". I think we can assume that Satsu was activated in 2003 due to her flashback with the other Slayers, but for the rest we really don't know. I think it would be best if we changed the dates of the newer Slayers to be "post 2003". Vampire in Rug 01:52, October 6, 2011 (UTC)